


Тест

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В миррор-вселенной Сарек заставляет Спока пройти один тест... </p><p>A translation of The Test by TGuess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тест

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Test](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28962) by TGuess. 



> Перевод на русский фика TGuess "The Test". Разрешение на перевод получено.

 

_Нас наказывают не за наши грехи, но непосредственно ими.  
Элберт Хаббард._

  
  
Сарек ощутил острую боль в районе желудка.  
И это не была боль от стали кинжала убийцы — его сжигал изнутри пылающий огонь ярости. Последние несколько недель раздражение и недовольство только тлело, но сейчас ярость напоминала жгучий ветер, проносящийся по пустынной равнине.  
Сарек стоял у окна библиотеки, и резкий послеполуденный свет подчеркивал ястребиные черты его лица. Твердые линии вокруг рта и глубокая морщина между бровей казались глубже и жестче. Но кроме еле заметно сузившихся глаз ничто в его строгом, достойном вулканца облике не выдавало тайного гнева. Хотя в комнате не было никого, кто мог бы заметить крохотное изменение в выражении его лица. После принятия пищи в середине дня он отпустил своих охранников и слуг, чтобы в одиночестве искать выход из всех своих затруднений.  
  
На террасе внизу находился объект его недовольства. Наблюдая за тем, как его сын медитирует в тени деревьев, Сарек чувствовал, как зудят руки от желания ударить Спока, свалить на изразцовый пол и вбить в него немного разума. Никогда раньше он не бил сына и сомневался, что подобный акт как-то улучшит ситуацию, но желание выплеснуть ярость никуда не уходило.  
За последние тринадцать лет Сарек сделал все, что было в его силах, чтобы вырастить преемника, который станет славой его дома, наследника, который железной рукой и абсолютной властью будет управлять всем. Как его отец, и отец его отца, на сотню поколений вглубь поколений, Сарек повелевал одним из самых сильных домов Вулкана. Другие кланы поднимались и падали на протяжении тысячелетий – жертвы клановых войн, политического саботажа или внутренней усобицы. Только сыновья Сурака, казалось, унаследовали природную мудрость, выносливость, сильные телепатические способности и жестокость, обеспечившие их превосходство над другими.  
Но теперь, глядя на сына, неподвижно сидящего на каменной скамье, гнев Сарека питался страхом, что со Споком он потерпит ту же неудачу, как и с Сайбоком.  
  
Через два месяца Спок займет свое место, как законный наследник, и начнет выполнять важные обязанности. Во время ритуала на горе Селейя Спок получит звание коммандера на Собрании Чести и кинжал четырнадцатого уровня с девизом семьи - "pa ki'ztine tor nekwitaw" (Хитростью или Силой) – выгравированном на рукояти.  
Пусть в земных годах ему только исполнилось семнадцать, Спок уже был шести футов роста, его тело затвердело за годы изнурительных физических тренировок и строгой практики боевых искусств. Тень усов и бороды уже появилась над его верхней губой и на подбородке, а длинная коса, признак юности, была отрезана и сменилась короткой традиционной прической воина.  
Сообразно своему положению, Спок получил образование в лучших школах и закончил изучение ahkhan (воинского искусства). Он превосходно справлялся по всем дисциплинам, как относящимся к наукам, так и тем, что нагружали тело. Чтобы обезопасить место своего сыну среди знати, Сарек нашел ему подходящую невесту при первой же возможности. В возрасте семи лет Спок был связан с Т’Принг, дочерью одной из богатейших семей в Ши’Кар. Ни одна из королевских линий не приняла бы полукровку, а отец Т”Принг щедро заплатил за этот союз. Богатый и высокопоставленный чиновник был очень доволен возможностью породнить свой простой клан с благородным Домом Сурака.  
Т”Принг же не была довольна. Как многие вулканцы, она с отвращением относилась к землянам и возражала против помолвки. Четыре дня без еды и воды и использование хлыста заставили ее понять свою ошибку. Обручение прошло без проблем, но Сарек не был глупцом. Девчонка отличалась упрямством и силой воли и должна была превратиться в вероломную и хитрую стерву. Чтобы контролировать такую, нужна твердая рука. В каком-то смысле он восхищался ее умением планировать и жаждой власти. Но с ненавистью должен был признать, что она — какая-то простолюдинка — больше близка ему по темпераменту, чем собственный сын, плод его чресел. Но кровь не водица, и он не позволил бы ей командовать Споком, который до сих пор оставался ужасающе наивным, когда речь шла о манипуляциях красивой женщины.  
  
В подобном поведении не было ничего необычного: юноши не были привычны к общению с другим полом, за исключением членов семьи. Чтобы решить проблему, использовалась продажная любовь, и молодые люди часто искали сексуальной разрядки в многочисленных борделях Ши’Кар.  
С тех пор, как он сам вступил в подходящий возраст, Сарек переспал с немалым количеством бордельных шлюх. Как все вулканцы, когда наступало его Время, он искал связи со своей биологической парой, но свободный от жара лихорадки крови мужчина мог заниматься сексом с кем угодно и в любое время.  
Однако телохранитель Спока, его кузен Свенк, доложил Сареку, что его сын все еще остается девственником. Свенк не только был постоянной тенью Спока, но и шпионом Сарека, главным информатором, сообщающим о том, чем занимается Спок. С его сыном все было в порядке в физическом смысле, и Сарека не оставляли тяжелые подозрения, что тот отказывает себе в сексуальных удовольствиях, потому что настроен на другое – хочет покинуть Вулкан.  
  
Спок выглядел довольным только тогда, когда погружался в свою любимую физику, астрономию или компьютеры, и его самым жарким желанием было участвовать в исследовании дальнего космоса. Но единственным способом добиться подобной цели было поступление в Имперскую Военную Академию на Земле. Хотя Сарек запретил Споку говорить о своем желании быть офицером на космическом корабле, этим утром он обнаружил формы для поступления в Академию, спрятанные между страниц технического учебника сына. Он порвал документы и оставил не убранными следы своего гнева, чтобы тот смог их увидеть.  
Самое большое раздражение у Сарека вызывало то, что Спок показывал признаки следования принципам и этике, которые земляне называли честностью, и что на Вулкане считалось отвратительным дефектом. Очевидно, эту непростительную слабость он унаследовал от своей земной матери.  
Как только мальчик был отнят от груди, Сарек забрал сына из под опеки Аманды и выслал ее в другой дом в Ши’Кар. Мать с сыном виделись очень редко. Он не мог позволить, чтобы ее человеческие эмоции заразили или испортили Спока. Но признавая, что сын так же безжалостен и жесток, как он сам, Сарек не мог больше отрицать, что Спок по натуре не лидер, а тот, кто следует за другими.  
Сарек безмолвно проклял богов за свою несчастную судьбу, давшую ему таких сыновей.  
  
Его первенец был прирожденным командиром: блестящий, энергичный, жестокий и властный, с харизмой настоящего принца, перед которой было невозможно устоять. Когда Сайбок стал взрослым, Сарек не мог нарадоваться на сына. Воины боялись и одновременно были зачарованы Сайбоком, и вместе отец и сын были непобедимы. Но погубило его навязчивое желание постичь тайны метафизики. Когда шпионы Верхнего Совета доложили, что Сайбок мало того, что присоединился к незаконной религиозной секте, занимающейся поисками легендарного Ша-Ка-Ри, но и стал их лидером, Сарек был опустошен. Он отправил старшего сына на гору Селейа пройти nath-pal-nahr, и это была последнее средство для вулканца вырвать с корнем отвратительные эмоции и повлиять на поведение.  
Но ни бесконечные медитации, ни наказания, ни угрозы не изменили желания Сайбока следовать своему пути и не заставили раскаяться.  
Т’Пау не оставалось ничего, как приговорить Сайбока к смерти. Сареку пришлось использовать все свое громадное влияние на Совет, чтобы заменить смертельный приговор на изгнание. Одним росчерком пера его первенец был объявлен vrekasht, изгоем, и выслан. Последователи Сайбока не были столь же удачливы. Тех, кому не удалось сбежать, пытали и убили с крайней жестокостью в назидание прочим.  
Сарек поклялся, что не допустит подобной ошибки со Споком. Если раньше он смотрел сквозь пальцы на нетрадиционное поведение Сайбока и прощал особенности характера, он безжалостно уничтожал любой признак подобного в Споке. Второй сын вырос, не зная родительской любви, получая только холодные взгляды сурового надзирателя. В отличие от популярных воззрений, Сарек был твердо убежден, что великими полководцами не только рождаются, но и становятся. Главное, создать правильные условия, обеспечить нужное образование и строго контролировать процесс.  
И все равно, после всех потраченных на него усилий Спок продолжал злить и разочаровывать Сарека. Его сын не сумел стать «вулканцем больше, чем сами вулканцы», и это было вызовом ему и самой доктрине, на которой вырос он сам, и следуя которой предки прожили свои жизни.  
Но еще не было слишком поздно.  
  
Сарек отвернулся от окна. Оставалось последнее испытание, которое докажет, достоин ли его сын стать наследником и главой Дома Сурака. Он обязан был преуспеть, потому что если он станет колебаться или, что хуже, откажется, все, над чем так мучительно трудился Сарек и его предки, обесценится.  
  
Но Сарек не собирался проигрывать дважды.  
  
*******   
  
Сарек активировал механизмы спуска и в клубах взметающейся вверх пыли приземлил аэрокар во внутреннем дворе каменного поместья.  
  
Свенк и телохранитель Сарека, Ставак, занимавшие места позади, немедленно покинули машину, чтобы проверить безопасность местности. Стоило им выйти из кара, как плотное облако пыли, поднятое двигателями, накрыло их.  
Когда осела песчаная завеса, Спок наконец смог рассмотреть, где они. Где-то за пределами Ши’Кар, в свое время это поместье должно было быть довольно изолированным. Но город, расширяясь, вторгся на окружающую территорию.  
Спок сделал вывод, что главное здание построили где-то около трехсот лет назад. Изогнутые окна, двойные арки дверей, архитектурные детали выдавали тот период. И это явно была не современная реконструкция. Века жестоких песчаных бурь отпечатались в структуре камня, сильная эрозия внешних поверхностей служила доказательством их возраста.  
  
Спок не знал, для чего предназначается здание, и для чего отец привез его сюда. Он предположил, когда Сарек приказал ему приготовиться к путешествию, что они отправятся осмотреть одно из отдаленных поместий - обычная рутина.   
За последний год Сарек учил его вести административные дела их обширных владений, готовя ко дню, когда он займет место наследника клана. Для церемонии на горе Селейа уже все было подготовлено, и каждый уходящий час тяжестью ложился на плечи Спока, словно он отсчитывал время до собственной казни. Стоит ритуалу совершиться, дороги назад не будет. Он будет связан ролью, которую не хотел, на планете, которая была больше тюрьмой, чем домом.  
Когда Сарек вышел из кара, Спок послушно последовал за отцом к главному входу. Свенк и Ставак шли следом. Еще до того, как мужчины поднялись на последнюю ступеньку, грубая деревянная дверь открылась.  
Ставак вошел первым, с рукой, зависшей над оружием, тем временем Свенк защищал их сзади. Убийство принцессы Т’Реи все еще жило в их памяти. На одном из публичных собраний в первую жену Сарека попал отравленный дротик, предназначавшийся ему. Она умерла мгновенно. Ее убийца не был настолько же удачлив. Личная месть или покушение, спланированное другим кланом – этого они так и не узнали. Наемника поймали и пытали несколько недель, но он умер, так и не открыв, кто отдал приказ, и что послужило причиной нападения. И хотя покушений не было последние две декады, его телохранители оставались бдительными и продолжали принимать все возможные меры безопасности.  
  
Внутреннее убранство здание являло освежающий контраст с душным зноем, царящим снаружи. Хотя каменные полы естественным образом снижали температуру, низкий постоянный шум над ними подсказывал, что в потолок была встроена современная кондиционирующая система.  
  
Крупная крепкотелая женщина приветствовала их. Что-то в ней – длинный, острый нос, то, как ткань лежала на ее толстой талии – напомнило Споку о витхре, отвратительном виде хищных ос, питающихся кровью млекопитающих. Хоть они и не встречались раньше, ее взгляд был знаком – он узнавал жадный блеск надежды заполучить значительную выгоду от сделки с его отцом.  
  
Пока Сарек снимал плащ, а потом отдавал его Ставаку, она низко поклонилась и почтительно обратилась к нему.  
– С’Хайле. Вы наш желанный гость.  
– Все ли готово?  
– Как вы приказали, господин.  
Сарек повернулся к Споку.  
– Иди с T’Кир и исполни то, что она скажет тебе делать, как если бы указания давал я. Когда ты закончишь с заданием, я приду за тобой. Ставак и Свенк останутся здесь.  
  
Спок слегка наклонил голову, показывая, что понял, как и ожидалось, и последовал за женщиной в глубину коридора. Было странно не ощущать Свенка за своей спиной. На самом деле вся ситуация была странной. Что за особенное задание? Что за непонятное место? Кто эта женщина, которой, очевидно, отец доверяет?  
Где-то в глубине этого старинного здания он найдет ответы, но с каждым шагом в нем росло дурное предчувствие. Все это утро он ощущал в Сареке нехарактерное беспокойство, и что бы отец ни запланировал, ничего хорошего это не сулило. Предчувствие одолевало все сильнее, когда он прошел слабо освещенный коридор, потом другой. Потом, когда он уже начал задаваться вопросом, сколько еще идти, Т’Кир остановилась в открытом проеме двери и поманила Спока, предлагая войти.  
  
Внутри комнаты находилась большая каменная ванна — вровень с полом – заполненная ароматной водой. Еда и напитки были живописно расставлены на низком банкетном столике, но самым приятным сюрпризом оказались тихие звуки лиры, этого он точно не мог ожидать.  
Около ванной стояли в ожидании две девушки. Их платья были из полупрозрачного шелка, а глаза скромно опущены. Даже при слабом освещении он прекрасно видел темный оттенок их сосков и треугольники волос на лобке, просвечивающие сквозь ткань. Впервые в жизни Спок смотрел на женщину в столь вызывающем наряде, да еще и не одну, а сразу на двоих, представших перед его взором.  
– С’хайле Спок, – заговорила Т’Кир, – ваш отец уладил все, чтобы вы насладились гостеприимством этого дома, прежде чем начнется ваш урок. Мои служанки удовлетворят любые ваши потребности.  
– T’Кир, что за задание мне предстоит исполнить?  
– Вам все объяснят, после того как вы освежитесь. Я вернусь через час, после того, как вы примете ванну и поедите.  
  
Низко поклонившись, ТКир повернулась и вышла. Спок проследил за ее уходом, не понимая, почему она не ответила прямо на его вопрос. Но не имело смысла гадать о причинах, заставивших ее так поступить, как и о предстоящем задании. Очень скоро он обо всем узнает.  
Оглянувшись на ожидающих служанок, он только секунду колебался, прежде чем окончательно перешагнуть порог.  
  
******************************   
  
Он отмокал в глубокой каменной ванной, положив голову на мягкий подголовник и одну руку на бортик. Испускающая пар горячая вода из источника пузырилась вокруг него, создавая мягко касающиеся кожи водовороты. Другой рукой он взял напиток и поднес к губам. Это было горячее вино, сдобренное йон-савас, плодом с горько-сладким вкусом. В первый момент напиток казался странным, но к моменту когда он закончил с блюдом, наполненным пла-сава, хират и каса, он уже наслаждался каждым глотком.  
  
Он был одновременно расслабленным и странно возбужденным. Непривычное сочетание ощущений, но ведь и ситуация была непривычной.  
Не дожидаясь, пока он попросит, две служанки, казалось, инстинктивно угадывали, когда нужно наполнить его чашку, когда предложить фруктов или отрегулировать воду. Пока они по очереди прислуживали ему, у него была возможность молча рассматривать их женские прелести.  
Полуприкрыв глаза, он следил за тем, как одна из девушек подошла к ванной с сосудом и, опустившись на одно колено, вылила ароматное масло в воду. Она была полностью поглощена делом, в то время как подол ее платья задрался, открывая бедра. С того угла, откуда он смотрел, он мог беспрепятственно разглядеть ее самые интимные места, отметить бледно-оливковый оттенок ее половых губ под темными густыми волосами на лобке.  
Конечно, он уже видел фотографии женских гениталий, но увидеть настоящую вагину было… поучительно. Любопытный по натуре, он стал обдумывать, как она пахнет и какова на вкус, и какие ощущения может подарить. Ведь сексуальные отношения признаны невероятно приятными, насколько он знал?  
Неожиданно он заметил, что сердце бьется чаще. Почти сразу же в паху началась тупая пульсация. Без сомнения, скрытая кружащей водой, у него была эрекция.  
Заставив себя закрыть глаза, он сфокусировался на том, чтобы прекратить свое растущее возбуждение. Потребовались значительные усилия, прежде чем давление в паху исчезло. И еще долго после того, как служанка отошла, он держал глаза зажмуренными, не желая потерять контроль еще раз.  
Чувство времени говорило ему, что час почти прошел. Когда он открыл глаза, ему предложили полотенце, чтобы обтереться. Он встал из кружащей воды, обернул бедра мягкой тканью и вышел из ванной. Другая служанка протянула ему длинный роскошный халат. После того, как он облачился в него, Споку показали маленькую прихожую, где Т’Кир его уже ожидала.  
– Время исполнить ваше задание, – произнесла она. – Прошу вас следовать за мной.  
  
****************************   
  
Только свечи и огонь, ярко играющий в очаге, освещали комнату, куда его привели.  
В ее центре, опустив голову, стояла еще одна вулканка. Рассмотрев ее, Спок решил, что девушка приблизительно на три года старше его, но была в ней какая-то мягкость, больше напоминающая землян, чем вулканцев. Ее черные волосы рассыпались по плечам, и свет свечей наполнял их отсветами расплавленного олова.  
Черты ее лица были скорее округлые, чем угловатые, а кожа казалась удивительно бледной и прозрачной. Она точно не принадлежала к Т’Кхаси-вулканцам, как он; скорее всего, она происходила из одного из покоренных северных племен, предположительно из Кел, гористого района к западу от моря Танаи.  
Она была одета только в рубашку без всяких украшений, и эта простота в сочетании с ее экзотическими чертами создавала странно притягательный образ. Поймав себя на подобных мыслях, Спок не мог не отметить, что определенно вино подействовало на него сильнее, чем казалось.  
К его большому удивлению дверь за ним закрылась, и он понял, что Т’Кир ушла.  
Отдав все внимание единственному человеку в комнате, Спок спросил:  
\- Как твое имя?  
\- Сира, господин, - ответила она мягко с мелодичным акцентом своего племени, - Dungi tu sahrafel, S'haile?  
\- Довериться тебе, Сира? С чего бы?  
Она взглянула на него из под ресниц. Ее глаза были золотисто-ореховыми - необычный цвет для рожденной в северном климате.  
\- Тогда я смогу послужить вам.  
\- О какой именно службе речь?  
\- Мое тело послужит вашему физическому удовольствию.  
\- Та ты guv-dau-kafeh? – ничего не могло ошарашить Спока сильнее. Она была проституткой.  
\- Да. Разве вы не в курсе, что это лучший публичный дом в Ши’Кар?  
Теперь он знал, зачем Сарек привез его сюда, и в чем заключается задание. При внимательном осмотре комнаты, он заметил что большой диван с опускающейся спинкой был по сути кроватью. Не желая испытывать большую неловкость, он пропустил ее вопрос.  
\- Вам нравится то, что вы видите, S'haile Спок?  
Он подумал, что не встречал девушки красивее, но в данных обстоятельствах это не имело никакого значения. Он не собирался оставаться.  
\- Это была ошибка, Сира. Я не нуждаюсь в твоих услугах.  
\- Если вас не устраиваю я, вам подберут другую. Если у вас есть предпочтения, то будет найден более подходящий партнер.  
\- Нет, мне не нужна другая.  
\- Простите меня, но я не понимаю.  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоих услугах, потому что я немедленно ухожу.  
Ее изящные брови слегка изогнулись.  
\- Я сделала что-то, оскорбившее вас, господин?  
\- Нет… просто у меня не было намерений оказаться здесь, - ответил он немного резко, думая только о своем отце. – Я не стану вступать в связь с guv-dau-kafeh.  
Он выдавил последнее слово, показывая с совершенной очевидностью свое отношение к женщинам ее профессии.  
Появившийся в ее глазах испуг исчез почти сразу же. Но он знал, что сделал ей больно.  
\- Как пожелаете, - мягко ответила она, опуская глаза.  
\- Сира, я сказал, не подумав. Я не сержусь на тебя. Я объясню Т’Кир, что мой уход никак не связан с тобой.  
\- Я благодарна вам, господин, но это не отменит наказания.  
\- Какого наказания?  
\- Ваш отец уже заплатил Т’Кир за мои услуги. Если я не смогу исполнить свою работу, как приказано, какова бы ни была причина, меня безжалостно высекут.  
\- Такое наказание не соответствует обстоятельствам. Я прикажу, чтобы с тобой ничего такого не делали.  
\- Приказ вашего отца имеет большую силу, господин, и это его решение, чтобы все было сделано именно так. Вы не можете предотвратить последствия, если мне не удастся исполнить мои обязанности.  
\- Хорошо, - наконец сказал он. – Я не буду спать с тобой, но останусь здесь, пока не истечет время, чтобы не было никаких подозрений. Никто не обязан знать, что мы делали или не делали в этой комнате. Этого будет довольно?  
Сира покачала головой.  
\- Нет, мой господин. Меня проверят. Если не будет свидетельств сексуальной связи, следов спермы во мне, подлог будет открыт, и наказание станет еще суровее.  
  
Спок отвернулся, чтобы спрятать растущий гнев. Казалось, у Сарека не было никакой другой цели, кроме той, чтобы его сын потерял девственность. И все же Спок слишком хорошо знал, что Сарек ничего не делает просто так. Почему? Почему было так важно, чтобы он переспал с kafeh? Если он не уступит, то будет в ответе за ее жестокое наказание, но и быть безвольной пешкой в игре Сарека он не желал. Довольно долго он размышлял над ситуацией, пока не почувствовал, как ее рука мягко легла на его руку.  
\- Неужели это так трудно позволить мне ублажить вас?  
Когда он не ответил, она убрала руку и спросила:  
\- Не желаете хотя бы взглянуть на меня, господин, пока еще не приняли окончательное решение?  
Не в состоянии противиться ее мольбе, он медленно повернулся.  
  
Отступив, она распустила одну, потом другую завязку на рубашке и позволила ей соскользнуть с плеча. Мягкий свет свечей обрисовал изгиб ее правой груди, и тут же все одеяние упало к ее ногам.  
Завороженный, он продолжал неотрывно смотреть на девушку, изучая форму маленькой крепкой груди, гибкие бедра, бледную кожу живота и треугольник мягких смоляных кудряшек.  
\- Спок, - прошептала она, дюйм за дюймом подбираясь к месту, где он застыл изваянием, - я тебе желанна?  
В том, как она это спросила, был много неприкрытой уязвимости, и он осознал, что странно очарован.  
\- Я не могу отрицать, что ты привлекательна, - ответил он неуверенно, четко осознавая близость ее обнаженного тела и ее рук рядом со своим пахом. Он сглотнул, чтобы избавиться от сухости во рту.  
Она медленно потянулась к нему, одна ее рука скользнула по его волосам, опустилась по шее, и ему пришлось вонзить ногти в ладони, чтобы не показать, как через его тело проносится горячая волна. Он бы затаил дыхание, если бы мог дышать.  
\- Это доставляет тебе удовольствие, Спок?  
\- Это… интересно, - ответил он, пытаясь сохранить нейтральный тон голоса.  
Слабая улыбка показалась в ее глазах, - словно отблеск солнечного луча на поверхности воды - и так же быстро исчезла.  
\- Тогда возможно я смогу еще больше возбудить твое любопытство.  
К его удивлению, она закрыла глаза и поцеловала его прямо в губы. Он был настолько ошарашен, что охнул, почувствовав в этот момент, как нежный влажный кончик ее языка скользит в его приоткрытый рот.  
Одновременно ее рука начала оглаживать его нарастающую эрекцию, прямо через одежду. С каждым легким прикосновение его член становился больше, подергиваясь в поисках дальнейшей стимуляции. Его сердце грохотала, с трудом разгоняя кровь, пока он смотрел на нее сквозь полуопущенные веки, но настал момент, когда его разум осознал, что происходит, и Спок инстинктивно оттолкнул девушку.  
Ей понадобилось пара секунд, чтобы собраться.   
\- Простите меня. Я надеялась… - сказала она. Еле заметная горькая улыбка пробилась сквозь маску самообладания и исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. – Я сообщу Т’Кир, что вы желаете уйти.  
Она развернулась и направилась к аппарату связи, расположенному на дальней стене.  
\- Нет. Повернись, - приказал он.  
  
Что-то внутри не позволяло ему допустить, чтобы ее наказали за его сдержанность, какими бы ни были обстоятельства. Он быстро сократил дистанцию между ними, не отрывая от нее глаз. Слов не хватало, одновременно возбужденный и смущенный, он взял ее за плечи и притянул к себе, а она прижалась к нему сильнее, пока он склонился к ее шее, осторожно целуя.  
Инстинктивно она выгнулась, подставляя горло под его прикосновения. Его губы медленно скользили по ее коже, оставляя следы, дойдя до ключицы, он начал спускаться. Они оба знали, куда он двигается, и ее дыхание участилось. Он пробежал кончиком языка вниз по ее правой груди и по соску. Но вместо того, чтобы взять его в рот, только легко скользнул по нему губами, прижимаясь и отодвигаясь, еле касаясь кожи, пока он не затвердел под его горячим дыханием.  
Он чувствовал, как ее пальцы распутали пояс его халата, и помог, отстранившись и стряхивая одежду с плеч, оставшись обнаженным. Халат кучкой упал у его ног.   
Он следил, как ее взгляд скользил по его телу, пока не остановился на тяжелой мошонке и на его пенисе, ставшем теперь полных восьми дюймов длинной. Странно, но он не испытывал смущения, когда она разглядывала его, несмотря на то, что его член стоял в полной готовности для удовольствий.  
Неожиданно, Сира опустилась на колени, утонув лицом в его пахе, вдыхая мускусный запах. Обхватив его руками за ягодицы, она принялась водить носом по его мошонке. Подобная степень интимности была невероятно, и ему не удалось подавить долгий и дрожащий выдох.  
\- Ты такой красивый, - прошептала она в его горячую плоть, беря в руку его член. Пальцы обхватили его незамкнутым кольцом. Скользнув языком по стволу, она стала обводить губами головку, по форме напоминающую сливу – снова и снова, пока его эрегированный член не заблестел от слюны. Она умело вылизывала и сосала, отчего его чресла просто горели и посылали горячие волны по всему тела. Он отчаянно сжимал кулаки.  
Никогда в жизни он не испытывал подобного тому, что эта женщина заставляла его чувствовать. Она возбудила его до такой степени, что он практически не мог концентрироваться. Не способный ясно мыслить, он позволил ей контролировать все. Но когда она взяла член глубоко в рот, он не удержался от того, чтобы начать приподнимать бедра, желая только одного – полностью погрузиться в эту горячий, влажный рот.  
В следующую секунду накапливающееся напряжение взорвалось потоком невообразимого удовольствия.  
Разумные мысли испарились, и все, что он мог ощущать – невероятные волны, пробегающие по телу, заставляющие его вздрагивать, выплескивая сперму снова и снова. Разрядка была настолько потрясающей, что не хватило бы слов описать. Он потерял счет, сколько раз содрогалось его тело под этими волнами. Когда наконец последний спазм опустошил его, колени Спока почти его не держали. С пустой головой, на дрожащих ногах, он не потерял равновесие только потому, что она придерживала его за бедра. Стоя на коленях, не меняя позы, она поддерживала его, пока он снова не смог дышать, а дрожь в теле начала стихать. Потом девушка стала подниматься вверх, прикасаясь невесомыми поцелуями к его телу, его животу, груди. Вернув себе немного контроля, он притянул ее к себе и поцеловал с несдерживаемой страстью, ощущая медный привкус собственного сока на ее влажных губах. Вкус своего семени будил что-то темное и волнующее внутри, и неожиданно ему захотелось узнать вкус ее собственных нежных соков.  
Когда он наконец отпустил ее и заговорил, его голос казался хриплым и неровным.  
\- Сира, ты доставила мне огромное удовольствие. Я бы хотел отблагодарить тебя, если ты мне позволишь.  
Ее глаза наполнились почти нескрываемым изумлением.  
\- Вы хотите ублажить меня?  
\- Разве это не честный обмен?  
\- Большинство мужчин думают, что, уже заплатили за собственное удовольствие, и я не имею право на собственное.  
\- Я не такой как остальные, - с легкой улыбкой произнес Спок. – Ты отказываешь в моей просьбе?  
Она потянулась к нему, нежно скользнув пальцами по его щеке, ее глаза блестели благодарностью.  
\- Нет, Спок, я буду рада. Немногие оказали бы подобную милость такой как я. -   
Склонив голову в формальном поклоне, она добавила мягко: - Почту за честь.  
Он приподнял ее лицо, подцепив пальцем за подбородок.  
\- Тогда покажи мне, как возбудить в тебе страсть, Сира, и эта честь станет моей.  
Она взяла его за руку и подвела к дивану, заставив прилечь на него. Когда она устроилась рядом, он повернулся на бок, так он мог видеть ее лицо, а она положила его ладонь к себе на лоно. С мягкостью она начала двигать его рукой вперед и назад, усиливаяа нажим своих пальцев на его в наиболее чувствительных местечках, пока он не поймал ритм.  
Он обнаружил, что шелковистая влажность и нежная текстура этой части ее тела исключительно приятны на ощупь, и пока он исследовал каждую складку и похожий на лепесток бугорок, начал возбуждаться снова. Чувствуя себя более уверенным, он принялся экспериментировать с разными рисунками, оглаживая каждый изгиб нежно, но с основательностью, следя за ее реакцией.  
Сначала она лежала тихо, прикрыв глаза и слегка приоткрыв губы. Он уже начал сомневаться, получится ли у него добиться результата, когда она прошептала:   
\- О, да. Да, там. Именно так как надо.  
Он продолжил медленно рисовать круги вокруг небольшого уплотнения, ощущая, как твердеет и набухает плоть под его прикосновениями, и понимая, что это определенно ее клитор.  
Она подбадривала его короткими вздохами, и он усиливал нажим, пока ее дыхание не стало тяжелым. Потом он скользнул вниз по ее телу и устроился между ее ног. Положив руки ей на бедра и заставив раздвинуть их ещё шире, он опустил голову и легко коснулся ее горячего и набухшего лона языком.  
В ту же секунду ее тело напряглось от удовольствия.  
\- О, да!.. Трахни меня языком! Твоим восхитительным языком! – взмолилась она, раздвигая ноги еще шире, чтобы дать ему больше пространства. Слышать такое от женщины, пусть это и было невероятно эротично, казалось удивительным, и он снова мягко пробежал кончиком языка по ее влажным складкам.  
Он делал это столько же для собственного удовольствия, как и для ее, но это была незнакомая территория, и ее стоило изучать медленно и со вкусом. Поэтому он нежно обвел одну складку, поднялся по второй, давая себе время прочувствовать вкус. Когда он снова добрался до клитора, ее ноги под его ладонями мелко вздрагивали.  
Она была восхитительной на вкус и чудесно пахла, и он принялся посасывать с усердием, чувствуя дрожь ее возбуждения. Ее реакция на стимуляцию возбудила его самого, эрекция стала болезненно твердой.  
Поскуливая, Сира выдавила:  
\- Пожалуйста, Спок… - Она тяжело сглотнула. – Мне нужно ощутить тебя в себе. Сейчас.  
Она потянулась вниз и ухватилась за его плечи, пытаясь подтянуть его к себе.  
  
Когда он скользнул вверх, она обхватила ладонью его член и направила между своих бедер. Ее глаза казались огромными, с черными расширившимися зрачками окруженными радужкой цвета отполированной меди, они почти светились в полумраке комнаты. Удерживая свой вес на руках по обе стороны от ее плечей, он смотрел, как ее пальцы развели половые губы, и как она направила его член в себя. Когда она потянулась за поцелуем, Спок вошел в нее одним движением, и они одновременно выдохнули, не размыкая губ, слившихся в поцелуе. Чужая плоть, словно футляр, обхватила его твердый член, ощущение от прикосновения бархатных мягких стенок было потрясающим. Какое-то время все его существо сконцентрировалось на этих острых ощущениях, и он изо всех сил пытался сдержать желание, кружившее голову, желание погрузиться глубже, и мечтал только об одном – чтобы это благословенное состояние длилось как можно дольше.  
Наконец отвечая на ее мольбу, он двинулся вперед, все также удерживая себя руками на весу и, глядя прямо на нее, вошел почти до конца. Затем снова – медленнее и глубже. Она застонала под ним, вцепляясь пальцами в его спину. Мысль, что возможно он что-то сделал не так, заставила его замереть.  
\- Я причинил тебе боль, Сира?  
Ее губы изогнулись в легчайшей улыбке, и, положив ладони ему на ягодицы, она сильнее притянула его к себе.  
Другого знака ему было не нужно, и он стал усердно двигаться.  
Не думая больше ни о чем, только об остром удовольствии, которое накрывало его, он вбивался в самую глубину ее тела мощными толчками, выходя и вновь скользя внутрь. Теснота и мягкость ощущались восхитительно при трении, и каждый раз, вжимаясь прессом в мягкость ее живота, он чувствовал, как сжимается мошонка и обжигающая волна подступает все ближе. Но когда ее палец коснулся входа в анус, это довело его до края. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько свободным, таким живым, не ощущал столь восхитительную потерю контроля.  
Она неожиданно вцепилась в его руки, выгнулась под ним и закричала - дикий гортанный вопль, заставший его врасплох. Ее тело напряглось. Горячие бархатные стенки, обхватывающие его плоть, сжимались и разжимались, заставив и его сорваться в пропасть. Он взорвался в ней с такой силой, что удовольствие казалось почти непереносимым. Его сознание окуталось какой-то дымкой, и он только смутно понимал, что животный рык, вливающийся в его уши, это звуки его собственного голоса.   
Его накрыло оргазмом, раньше чем ее, и он продолжал вбиваться, изливаясь глубоко внутри, казалось, целую вечность.  
Волны удовольствия стали утихать, а потом остановились. Она лежала под ним неподвижно, дрожа и тихо постанывая. Он слышал, как в унисон бьются их сердца, как их дыхание замедляется, возвращаясь к норме. Спок мягко опустился на девушку, оставаясь внутри нее, пока эрекция медленно спадала, потом позволил члену выскользнуть и свободно лечь между их телами. Насытившийся ощущениями, он долго отдыхал в ее объятиях, и все его тело окутывало мирное успокаивающее тепло, словно лучи восходящего солнца.  
Прижимаясь лицом к ее шее, ощущая сладкий запах ее горячей кожи, он в конце концов прошептал ей в самое ухо.  
\- Продолжим, или тебе достаточно? – поддразнил он мягко.  
\- О, Спок, - она удовлетворенно вздохнула. – Если бы это было возможно.  
\- Дай мне немного времени, и я покажу тебе, что возможно все.  
Она покачала головой.  
\- Наше время почти закончилось. Твой отец скоро появится.  
При упоминании Сарека, Спок перевернулся на спину и замолчал.  
Через пару минут он заговорил:  
\- Тогда я вернусь позже, на этой неделе. Я хочу увидеть тебя так скоро, как только получится.  
Теперь молчала Сира.  
Он повернулся на бок, чтобы видеть ее лицо. Она хмурилась. Приподнявшись на локте, он взял ее пальцами за подбородок и повернул ее лицо к себе.  
\- Ты больше не хочешь меня видеть? – Его глаза пытались поймать ее взгляд в поисках ответа.  
\- Если бы я могла… Ничто не доставило бы мне большего удовольствия, но это невозможно.  
\- Почему? – нежность его тоне неожиданно сменилась жесткостью.  
Она аккуратно взяла его лицо в ладони, пытаясь успокоить.  
\- Когда юноша впервые вступает в сексуальную связь, он может эмоционально привязаться к своему партнеру. Подобная привязанность нездорова и ее существование недопустимо. Ты предназначен другой. Ничто не должно мешать тем узам. Мужчина наслаждается физическим контактом с кем ему угодно, но ему нельзя создавать эмоциональную связь с кем бы то ни было, кроме своей избранницы. Если ты вернешься в это дом, ты сможешь выбрать другую, но тебе не позволят выбрать меня.  
Слегка погладив его по лицу, она добавила:  
\- Мне жаль, Спок. Но ты конечно понимаешь, что это логично - не позволить нам увидеться вновь.  
Он отдернул ее руки от своего лица, удержав Сиру за запястья.  
\- Логика? Ты говоришь мне о логике? Той самой логике, что связала меня с ненавистной хитрой шлюхой?  
\- Спок, пожалуйста, отпусти руки, ты делаешь мне больно.  
\- Или поговорим о логике, что держит меня на Вулкане, как в тюрьме, когда единственно, о чем я мечтаю, это уехать?  
\- Спок! – Сира дернулась, пытаясь освободить запястья из его хватки, причиняющей все больше боли.  
Он ослабил хватку, но по-прежнему держал крепко.  
\- Не смей говорить мне о логике, противопоставляя ее эмоциям. По грани этого меча я хожу каждый день.  
Он оттолкнул ее руки, встал спиной к ней, начав одеваться.   
Когда он накинул халат и затянул пояс, она заговорила:  
\- Пожалуйста, не уходи вот так, с такими словами…  
Но он не желал слушать. Тогда она встала с дивана и подошла ближе.  
\- Спок, пожалуйста…  
Он резко развернулся, не скрывая гнева, пробившего его контроль.  
\- Хочешь порекомендовать мне услуги другой kafeh, чтобы я не пытался снова тебя искать? Или огласишь весь список подходящих партнерш за разумную цену? Неплохо будет, если ты не будешь в него включать никого, кто может быть наказан в случае, если я не захочу их трахать.  
Он знал, что если бы просто ударил ее по лицу, это не оказало бы больший эффект. Она застыла, бледное лицо стало почти пепельным, и когда она открыла рот чтобы что-то сказать, из него не вырвалось ни звука. Без предупреждения она упала на колени, сжав ладони, чтобы унять дрожь пальцев. Несколько долгих секунд они оба молчали.  
\- Я прошу прощения, - прошептала она наконец срывающимся голосом. – Я… я… не хотела, чтобы наше время вместе закончилось вот так. – Она посмотрела на него, ища понимания. – Пытаясь объяснить тебе логику ситуации, я на самом деле пыталась убедить саму себя. Я обслуживала многих мужчин, Спок, и ни до кого мне не было дела. Но за то короткое время, что мы провели вместе… Это я создала эмоциональную привязанность. – Она опустила голову. – Я прошу прощения.  
Когда ее слова дошли до него, злость испарилась.  
\- Я тебе небезразличен?  
\- Этого не должно было произойти, и это случилось. Простишь ли ты меня?  
Он одним движением сократил расстояние между ними и опустился на колени рядом с ней.  
\- Нет, не прощу, - сказал он. – Потому что у нас общая вина.  
Она взглянула на него испуганно.  
\- Но это нелоги…  
Он прервал ее.  
\- Не спорь с тем, кому ты дорога, Сира.  
И затем, прежде чем она снова заговорила, он прекратил любые протесты долгим поцелуем. Когда поцелуй закончился, он прижал ее к себе.  
\- Иллогичность ситуации создает некоторые… трудности, но подобные проблемы возможно решить. Всегда есть выход.  
  
***************************   
  
Тень медленно двигалась по стене коридора, скользнула по двери и упала на пол в дверном проеме, когда дверь отворилась, открывая проход в освещенную свечами комнату. Теперь в тени четко угадывался силуэт мужчины.  
  
Спок и Сира разорвали объятия, обернувшись одновременно.  
Сарек окинул взглядом комнату, в конце остановив его на сыне.  
\- Встань, - приказал он, входя и закрывая за собой дверь.  
Спок поднялся и помог встать Сире.   
\- Я вижу, ты с пользой потратил время, - продолжил Сарек, отбрасывая в сторону рубашку, лежащую на полу перед стоящей парой. Спок поднял ее и передал девушке, та быстро накинула ее.  
\- Настало время исполнить твое задание, - произнес Сарек.  
\- Мое задание?  
\- Было бы нелогично, если бы я потратил время, силы и серьезные деньги только ради того, чтобы озаботиться несколькими часами твоего удовольствия.  
\- Но я не понимаю…  
Спок остановился, не договорив. Кто-то активировал замок двери снаружи. Дурное предчувствие, посетившее его в самом начале визита, вернулось снова.  
Напрягшись, он заложил руки за спину, сцепляя ладони в замок.  
\- Я хотел бы знать цель подобных трат, а так же причину, почему дверь заперта?  
\- И то и другое было необходимо, - ответил Сарек, потянувшись рукой к отвороту сапога, и медленно вытянул спрятанный в нем кинжал. Острый металлический кончик поймал свет свечи, блеснув льдом серебра по остро заточенному краю. Сарек рассматривал его несколько мгновений, после чего протянул Споку.  
\- Перережь ей горло, сын мой.  
  
Потеряв дар речи, Спок только и мог, что смотреть на оружие, не в состоянии оторвать взгляда от острого как бритва лезвия. Осознание ударило его как обжигающий порыв ветра. Он услышал рядом судорожный вздох и слегка сдвинулся, загораживая собою Сиру.  
\- Я… я не понимаю, - пробормотал он, все еще продолжая слышать в ушах леденящие душу слова.  
\- Ты разделил с ней удовольствие, интимные моменты, держал в объятиях, - опасно тихо проговорил Сарек. – Подобная близость делает мужчину слабым, податливым, даже испытывающим благодарность. Подобные эмоции не должны влиять на логику или диктовать, как действовать. Ты должен быть готов убить любого, врага, друга, любовника.  
Спок посмотрел на Сиру. По ее лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть, но в глазах стоял страх. Еще минуту назад они держали друг друга в страстных объятиях. А теперь он должен стать орудием ее смерти. Он отчаянно искал повод, чтобы сохранить ей жизнь.  
Шагнув вперед и собрав весь самоконтроль, он твердо произнес:  
\- Т’Кир будет против. Без сомнения эта девушка стоит дорого, и ее работа на этот дом достаточно важна.  
Брови Сарека слегка сошлись над переносицей, выражая досаду.  
\- Т’Кир получила достаточную плату за жизнь этой проститутки, и дальнейшее ее не интересует.  
Он взял Спока за запястье и вложил кинжал ему в руку, сомкнув его пальцы на рукояти.  
\- Ты мой сын и ты подчинишься мне.  
Контроль Спока начал трескаться, как случалось каждый раз, когда отец загонял его в угол, но он отказывался признать поражение.   
\- Предложи альтернативу, выбери другую жертву, и я охотно выполню задание. Только логично, если я…  
\- Логично? – тон Сарека стал ледяным. – С каких это пор ты стал мастером логики? Ты исполнишь приказ здесь и сейчас.  
Раздавшийся шорох вернул их внимание в Сире. Она упала на колени, протянув руки в умоляющем жесте.  
\- С’хайле Серек, умоляю вас пощадить меня! – она пыталась поймать его взгляд, выискивая хотя бы проблеск жалости, но в его глазах было только холодное равнодушие. Она посмотрела на Спока, и ее голос превратился в тихий умоляющий шепот.  
\- Cпок…  
Он видел, как дыхание быстро поднимает и опускает ее грудь, отмечал, как бьется жилка у нее на горле...  
\- Отец, я… я не могу исполнить этот ужасающий акт…   
Его пальцы медленно разжались на рукояти клинка, и кинжал упал к его ногам, звякнув о каменный пол.  
Застыв с нечитаемым лицом, Сарек долго смотрел на сына, затем наклонился и поднял оружие.  
\- Значит, мне нужно принудить тебя повиноваться? – он осторожно провел пальцем по острому лезвию. – Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я убивал ее медленно, а ты следил за ее агонией, слушал бы крики её боли? Как ты знаешь, я могу длить пытку очень долго, пока она сама не начнет молить о смерти. Именно это нужно, чтобы вырвать последние крохи твоих жалких земных эмоций? Прекрасно.  
Сира вскочила на ноги и отступила к ближайшей стене.  
Не сказав больше ни слова, Сарек подошел к девушке и схватил ее за запястье. Не прилагая усилий, он потащил ее к столику в углу. Прижав руку девушки к твердой поверхности, он поднял кинжал. Спок не успел ничего сказать, как кинжал, блеснув молнией, опустился. Сира закричала, ее панический вопль наполнил комнату, а на стену плеснула зеленая кровь.  
Спок застыл, ошарашено глядя на отрезанные пальцы, лежащие в крови, заливающей стол. Он был словно в кошмаре, жутком сне, когда не можешь пошевелиться, не можешь говорить.  
Сарек, все еще крепко удерживая девушку за запястье, поднял изуродованную конечность вверх и повернулся к Споку.  
\- Эта рука касалась тебя, гладила и ласкала. Теперь она бесполезна – это мусор. Нет никакой ценности в том, что ты не можешь использовать, будь то мужчина или женщина.  
Он грубо потянул Сиру от стола и прижал ее запястье к стене. Кровь продолжала литься из открытых ран и стекала по ее дрожащей руке широкими ручейками. Задохнувшись рыданиями, девушка беспомощно хватала воздух, в ее глазах царил дикий ужас.  
\- Какую часть мне отрезать следующей? Уши или, быть может, язык? – Темные глаза Сарека были тверды как камень, а голос оставался равнодушно бесстрастным. – Или мне сунуть лезвие в ту дырку, что доставила тебе столько удовольствия? Так что это будет, Спок? Мне продолжить?  
Спок не сомневался, что отец способен отрезать плоть Сиры кусок за кровавым куском. Было только два пути остановить его. Убить, стать отцеубийцей, совершить самое отвратительное преступление на Вулкане, или убить ее самому.  
Но если он убьет Сарека, он подпишет смертный приговор не только себе, но и ей. Сира без сомнения будет осуждена, как соучастница, и их обоих публично казнят. Т’Пау проследит, чтобы любой, пусть и невиновный, но имеющий к случившемуся отношение, дорого заплатил.  
Он пытался изо всех сил, но не мог найти решение этого парадокса: чтобы спасти Сиру, он должен был убить Сарека, но Сира в любом случае умрет. План отца был логичен до мельчайшей детали. Спок и не ждал иного.  
Он так и стоял, словно прирос к месту, переводя взгляд с одного на другую. Его отец, человек, который дал ему жизнь и вырастил его, и проститутка, которую он знал всего ничего, но которая была ему глубоко дорога.  
Сарек заметил неуверенность в глазах Спока и надавил сильнее.  
\- Убей ее, и покончим с этим. Только ты можешь прекратить ее мучения. Докажи мне и себе, что ты настоящий вулканец, а не бесполезный полукровка, заслуживающий только презрения.  
Глаза Спока встретились с глазами отца.  
\- Не делай этого со мной, - в последний раз взмолился он.  
С отвращением Сарек повернулся к девушке и занес кинжал снова, но так и не смог опустить его. Спок пересек комнату еще не осознав, что делает, и вырвал оружие из руки отца. Пока то, что он совершил, еще оседало в его сознании, он уже потянул голову Сиры назад и перерезал ей горло.  
Спок ничего больше не видел, темно-изумрудная кровь брызнула в глаза, ослепив и покрыв лицо липкой пленкой, так что он упустил момент, когда она упала обратно на стену и стала медленно сползать на пол. Он не видел, но не мог перестать слышать тошнотворное бульканье, возникающее оттого, что густая жидкость, бившая из артерий, смешивалась с выходящим из перерезанной трахеи воздухом.   
Спок поднял дрожащую руку, стер кровь, мешающую видеть, и взглянул в глаза Сиры, уже начинающие тускнеть. Золотой свет медленно угасал, пока зрачки не расширились и не застыли.  
Он заставил себя вдохнуть, потом еще раз. Сквозь оглушающий звон в ушах он слышал только треск пламени в очаге. Спок перевел взгляд на стену, где в тенях угадывались пачкавшие ее зеленые потеки.  
Он не осознавал, что Сарек пожошел к двери, открыл ее, пока, не услышал голос Т’Кир.  
-… все приготовления уже сделаны, мой господин. Тело уберут.  
\- Очень хорошо. Нам нужна вода и полотенца, чтобы умыться. Уберете эту грязь, когда мы уйдем.  
Когда дверь снова закрылась, Спок медленно повернул лицо к отцу.  
Сарек подошел к нему и скрестил руки.  
\- Не стыдись своих действий, сын.  
\- Стыдиться? – безжизненно спросил тот, чувствуя липкую кровь между пальцев и на рукояти кинжала, что он все еще сжимал в руке.  
\- Если бы ты сразу исполнил необходимое, как я приказал, она страдала бы меньше. Она испытала боль, потому что ты отказался повиноваться мне. И хотя я разочарован в тебе, но надеюсь, что в другой раз ты поведешь себя с большим контролем.  
Туман стал исчезать из сознания Спока, смытый волной ярости и ненависти.  
\- В будущем, - продолжил Сарек, оглядывая тело Сиры, - тебе может понадобиться убить не жалкую шлюху, но противника, который сможет сопротивляться.  
Звон в ушах Спока превратился в оглушающий рев.  
Он сжал кинжал еще крепче, так, что рисунок рукояти глубоко врезался в ладонь, а запястье стало ломить.  
Сарек даже не заметил, как это произошло. В молниеносном выпаде, Спок схватил Сарека за горло, целясь кинжалом в прямо в сердце отца. В последнюю секунду он повернул клинок, заставив его войти по рукоять в незащищенное бедро.  
Отдернув руку, Спок отступил, глядя как отец пошатнулся и упал на пол с резким выдохом, выдавшим его удивлении и боль.  
Сареку понадобилось время, чтобы снова начать ровно дышать и понять, что произошло, чтобы осознать причиненный ущерб. Лезвие вошло глубоко и воткнулось в кость, но не повредило бедренную артерию. Рана была серьезной, но не смертельной. Он медленно приподнялся на локтях, поднимая глаза.  
\- За нее? – спросил он с легким оттенком сарказма в голосе.  
\- Нет. За меня. – Спок бросил кинжал на пол и повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
\- Значит, я добился того, чего хотел, - удовлетворенно произнес Сарек. – Таким сыном я могу гордиться.  
Спок резко остановился и медленно развернулся.  
\- Тогда позволь мне первому поздравить тебя с успехом твоей схемы, - сказал он, склоняя голову в насмешливом поклоне. – Да, ты выиграл, Сарек, но и проиграл. Ты заставил меня убить и научил ненавидеть. В будущем я не буду колебаться, прежде чем уничтожу любого на моем пути, будь то мужчина, женщина и близкий.  
\- Я могу простить подобную демонстрацию только раз, - предупредил Сарек, его глаза опасно сузились. – Если ты посмеешь бросить мне вызов, наказание будет быстрым и окончательным.  
\- Наказание? – откликнулся Спок с презрением. – Ты и понятия не имеешь, что такое настоящее наказание. Дивным-давно один землянин сказал, отец: «Нас наказывают не за наши грехи, а ими самими». И это подходит нам обоим. Живи с этим, когда я уйду.  
  
Спок повернулся и пошел к двери. Он покинул эту комнату, покинул бордель, а следом покинул Вулкан.  
  
********************   
  
Спустя почти два десятилетия во многих световых годах от этого места он наконец встретил тепло и заботу, что дала ему Сира, в другой паре ореховых глаз. Найдя то, что однажды сам же уничтожил, он поклялся защищать человека от любой угрозы - до последнего вздоха, любой ценой.  
И впервые за долгие годы он стал спать без снов, наполненных кровью.


End file.
